date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Itsuka
Summary Appearance A middle school girl with twintails. She uses white ribbons while in 'sister mode'. Also, while in 'sister mode', she is not often seen wearing too much clothing that contains red. In 'commander mode', she uses black ribbons. She also wears a red coat, black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of black boots. Her most noticeable part of her appearance falls under how she's constantly occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height is stated to be 145 cm in the anime. In her "spirit form," she wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. Personality Kotori has three different personalities depending on the situation at hand. As a human, her personality changes according to the color of the ribbons she's wearing: when wearing white ribbons is that of her "weak self", a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her big brother; and when wearing black ribbons, she becomes her "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship, Fraxinus. According to Reine, the Kotori with white ribbons is the one that can honestly say how she feels, which would mean that the Kotori with black ribbons is simply putting a strong front because the situation requires so. In her spirit form, Kotori acts the same as her ribbons' current color indicates. But if she stays in her spirit form for too long, her third, "Spirit personality," takes over and she becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that battling strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is her only interest. In all three cases, Kotori seems to have a 'S' side. Also, her deep feelings for Shido are always present regardless of her current personality and, furthermore, they even help her remember who she truly is, no matter what the situation is: Shido's little sister. History Kotori was born in the Itsuka household as the only child until her parents adopted Shido when she was still very little; 5 years ago (before the main story) Kotori somehow became a spirit while at the same time her brother somehow gained the ability to seal spirits' powers, but neither of them could remember about that incident. Not long after that incident, Kotori was invited to join , unknown to anyone in her family at the time. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-8 Anime Appearances: Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Powers and Abilities DAL v4 02.png DAL v4 08.png|Cannon Mode DATE-A-LIVE-09.jpg Dal001.jpg Cannon.jpg|Cannon (Megiddo) kotori.jpg|Regenerating Ability Angel: Camael Weapon: Halberd Cannon Mode: Megiddo Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor Kotori Itsuka is born as a human and still is a human per se; there were only two times (so far in the novel) where Kotori Itsuka personally uses her Spirit abilities that she was given to her 5 years ago before the main story of the novels started. During the time where she uses her abilities, she has shown to have the power to manipulate fire while using her Halberd as a medium. Kotori also has a revival power which we see Shido uses/borrows on many occasions when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. It’s basically a power that as long as you have enough "mana" in you, you can’t die even if someone kills you instantly; it also restores all damage done on the person as if it never happened but doesn’t include the regular clothing they may be wearing. Trivia *Kotori has "five" character in her name. It refers to fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Power and Judgment". It is shown by her position as Ratatoskr's commander and her destructive spirit power. *Her angel Camael's name means "The severity of God." *Kotori's astral dress's name is 'Elohim Gibor' which means '' '' *Kotori is weak towards the horror genre. *Sometimes Kotori may sneak into Shido's school during lunchtime, reporting recent information gathered or to keep an eye on him. *Kotori's favorite candy is a lollipop which is called Chupa Chups. *She loves bath bombs and finds it difficult to resist them (even in commander mode). *Hiroto Tonomachi plays a gal game which is known as 'Fall in Love: My Little Seed' on his mobile phone and has a girlfriend with a striking resemblance to Kotori, with the only difference being that both her hair and eyes are pink in color. (Anime) *Her birthday is August 3rd, which means her Zodiac sign is Leo. *Her family name "Itsuka" can mean "someday" or "the fifth day of the month." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spirit Category:Ratatoskr